Guardian Angel
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah kakak-adik yang saling melindungi. Mereka bersama melakukan petualangan-petualangan seru dan menarik. Bisakah mereka? Len 14 tahun dan Rin 13 tahun. Len anak yang sangat cerdas dan Rin itu kreatif serta licik.


Guardian Angel

HAI! Aku bakal bener-bener publish fict ini kalo emang udah siap untuk dibaca. Jangan lupa yang udah baca Reincarnation review yoo! *PROMOSI* Fict ini akan ku buat bagus dan layak untuk dibaca.

**Disclaimer,**

**Vocaloid its not belong to me.**

"_Aku akan menjagamu, selama yang kubisa."_

Bangun sendiri lagi. Kapan ya ada orang yang bisa menemaniku? Hewan perliharaan saja, aku tidak punya. Hari ini aku menjalani rutinitasku lagi. Tapi ini pertengahan Maret dan sedang musim semi. Aku ingin ada orang yang bisa menemaniku setiap harinya. Mungkin seorang adik baru? Oh tidak, pasti umurnya terpaut jauh—saat ini umur Len 14 tahun—. Len terkekeh sambil menaruh tutup pulpennya.

BRAK!

Sesuatu terjatuh di gudang belakang. Mungkin aku harus memeriksanya. Aku akan kembali.

Len menutup buku hariannya dan pergi memeriksa gudang belakang.

"Sudah lama aku tidak membuka gudang ini," gumam Len. Len mencari kunci gudang belakang itu. Ketika menemukannya, dengan sigap Len memasukan kunci ke lobangnya dan memutar kenop pintu.

Astaga, sepertinya badai besar telah terjadi semalam, pikir Len.

"Aw!"

"Siapa disana?!"

Sesosok gadis dengan gaun putih yang panjang terlihat memegangi lengan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Siapa kamu?" Len bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku? Ri-Rin! Ya, aku Rin!" sahut perempuan itu yang ternyata bernama Rin.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Len tergagap.

"Aku.. Um, aku tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu aku sudah terjatuh dari plafon rumahmu. Rapuh juga. Apa aku yang terlalu berat ya? Hehehe." Rin terkekeh sambil beranjak keluar dari tumpukan kardus-kardus kosong yang berserakan di seluruh penjuru gudang belakang milik Len.

"Ayo keluar, lebih baik kamu ganti baju!" seru Len sambil menuntun Rin keluar dari sana.

"Aku masih ada beberapa baju saudaraku, Lenka. Dia dulu nginep disini, tapi bajunya ketinggalan. Agak _oon _yah. Nih bajunya." kata Len sambil menyerahkan sejumlah baju milik Lenka untuk Rin.

"Makasih," kata Rin lalu pergi ke gudang belakang.

"Ngapain? Kalo mau ganti baju, disini aja. Biar aku yang keluar," kata Len lalu menutup pintu. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Rin keluar dengan mengenakan baju milik Lenka.

"Cocok dan pas!" seru Len terkesima.

"Hehe, makasih. Tapi.. aku harus pulang sekarang," pamit Rin.

"Cepet banget. Padahal, masih banyak hal yang pengen aku tanyain ke kamu. Aku masih penasaran banget." Len mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kecewa.

"Hehe, maaf. Tapi aku gak bisa lama-lama, umm, sampai jumpa!" Rin keluar dari pintu utama rumah Len lalu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Aneh sekali, siapa dia? Pikir Len lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Aku harus mencari informasi tentang gadis itu sore ini, di warnet.

Sore ini, Len pergi ke warnet untuk mencari informasi tentang siapa itu Rin. Bahkan Len belum mengetahui siapa nama lengkapnya. Ia memilih sebuah kursi dan duduk disana sambil mengetikkan nama _Rin _di kolom pencarian.

Dan alhasil, banyak sekali hasil yang muncul. Sangat banyak. Len memutuskan untuk mencari dibagian foto saja karena yang Len lihat kan wujud aslinya. Len terkesiap. Ia melihat sebuah foto yang mirip sekali dengan Rin. Diklik-nya foto itu dan muncullah sebuah caption RIN KAGAMINE, GADIS CANTIK BERGAUN PUTIH. Jadi, namanya Rin Kagamine? Pikir Len.

Len mencetak foto itu dan segera pergi dari warnet. Sesampainya dirumah, ia memperhatikan foto Rin dengan seksama. Persis.

BRAK!

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari gudang belakang. Pasti Rin, pikir Len. Dan memang benar saja, saat pintu gudang dibuka, terlihat Rin jatuh diantara kardus-kardus bekas. Rin memakai gaun putih lagi, seperti tadi siang.

"Rin?! Kamu ngapain sih, kesini terus?" Len merasa terusik.

"Ma-maaf, aku kan hanya bertugas melindungimu." Rin tertunduk.

"Melindungi apa? Aku gak butuh kamu lindungi. Lagian kan, kamu cewe, harusnya aku yang lindungin kamu. Bukan sebaliknya, ngerti? Lagian juga, aku bisa kok jaga diri aku sendiri. Makasih ya, Rin Kagamine." tukas Len sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Rin menggengam tangan Len kuat-kuat.

"Maaf kalo aku ganggu, tapi aku ditugaskan untuk begitu. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi guardian angel mu, atau malaikat pelindung yang selalu sigap untuk membantumu!" Rin akhirnya melepaskan tangan Len. "Sekali lagi, maaf. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa pergi kok," Rin berlalu.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini, namun.. kau boleh melindungiku. Dan aku juga akan melindungimu. Bagaimana kalau kita saling melindungi? Seperti kakak-adik pada umumnya!" tawar Len. Len tersenyum ramah.

"Kau mau? Wah, terima kasih! Jadi.. mulai saat ini, aku menjadi adikmu dan kau adalah kakakku? Siapa namamu?" tanya Rin.

"Len—Len Kagamine." jawab Len.

"Loh, kok namamu _Kagamine_?" Rin kebingungan.

"Namamu kan _Rin Kagamine, _nah dan aku tidak tau siapa nama lengkapku. Maka, karena kita adalah kakak-adik saat ini, namaku menjadi _Kagamine _juga dong?" Len tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ah, tidak kusangka! Len, kau benar-benar baik! Terima kasih, Len. Terima kasih!" Rin menunduk berkali-kali dihadapan Len.

"Aih, tidak usah begitu. Jadi, kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Len lalu duduk dibibir tempat tidurnya.

"Di rumahmu!" seru Rin.

"Disini? Kita akan tinggal berdua dan tidur ditempat tidur yang sama pada malam hari?" Len terkesiap.

"Hey, tenang saja. Banyak kan kakak-adik yang tidur seranjang? Lagi pula, ranjangmu kan ranjang susun. Jadi nampaknya tidak masalah, bukan?" Rin tersenyum senang. Sangat senang.

Len melirik ranjangnya, "Um, kau boleh tinggal disini."

"Aku tidak percaya! Terima kasih, Len! Kau benar-benar baik!" Rin segera naik ke bagian atas dari ranjang susun itu.

"Aku tidur diatas." kata Rin.

"Tidak! Itu bagianku! Kau. Tidur. Di. Bawah." seru Len sambil naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Hey, Len! Mau apa kau?" Rin langsung beranjak turun ketika melihat Len ingin naik.

"Mau menggelitikmu…" suara Len terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Oh tidak, ini tidak bagus. ENYAHLAH KAU SETAN PENGGELITIK!" teriak Rin histeris. "Kau gila?!"

"Tidak, aku bukan _gila. _Aku _Len _dan kau tahu kan? Hek-hek-hek.." Len terkikih-kikih.

"Oh Tuhan, enyahlah kau setan yang ada pada tubuh Len!" Rin seperti tokoh-tokoh di anime.

"Ups, terlambat. Setan nya sudah menetap dan siap untuk menggelitik! Huahahahahaha." tawa Len sambil menggelitik tubuh Rin.

Rin menggelinjang. "Geli, Len! Hentikan!"

Rin turun dari ranjang sambil berteriak kehabisan napas, "Len. Aku, akan tidur. Di bawah saja. Jangan ganggu aku nanti malam! Silahkan menikmati ranjang atasmu!"

Rin lalu pergi dari kamar Len karena takut digelitik lagi.

"Lucu juga anak itu. Adik baruku! Dan sekarang, aku kan tidak kesepian lagi." gumam Len senang.

"Hey, Rin! Kau mau kemana?!" Len menyusul Rin.

"Enyahlah kau! Astaga, Len!" Rin masih ketakutan.

"Tidak, tidak. Permainan ini sudah cukup. Sekarang lebih baik kau membereskan koper dan baju-bajumu. Apakah kau membawanya?" tanya Len sambil melirik kearah Rin.

"Koper? Aku tidak membawa apa-apa.. dan aku hanya akan mengenakan gaun ini." kata Rin santai.

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan kota dan kau akan memilih baju-baju untuk dikenakan!" Len menarik Rin keluar rumah.

"Kita pergi ke kota naik apa?" tanya Rin cemas.

"Tidak usah cemas, kan ada kereta kuda yang membawa kita menuju kota. Atau, kita bisa memilih naik bus. Aku tahu kok semua rute-rute bus dan tujuannya. Tenang saja." kata Len. "Oh ya, berapa umurmu?"

"13 tahun." jawab Rin.

"Kita benar-benar mirip kakak-adik. Aku 14 tahun," kata Len. "Ayo kita berangkat."

Len dan Rin akhirnya memilih untuk naik bus. Len membawa sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Nampaknya kertas itu sudah ada lama sekali dan nampak usang serta berwarna kekuningan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin.

"Rute bus. Memang apa lagi?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, ayo kita pergi."

"Hm." Rin hanya mengangguk.

Mereka naik bus nomer 5 untuk menuju terminal dekat kota. Selebihnya, mereka akan berjalan kaki menuju pusat perbelanjaannya.

"Sampai." kata Len lalu turun dari bus.

"Hati-hati." tambah Len sambil membantu Rin turun dari bus.

"Tangganya tinggi juga ya." kata Rin.

"Tangganya yang tinggi, atau kau yang pendek?" ledek Len.

"Ah, Len. Sudahlah, aku memang pendek. Lagipula, aku baru 13 tahun!" teriak Rin.

"Hey, diamlah. Jangan suka berteriak-teriak. Ini tempat umum." seru Len sambil membekap mulut Rin agar tidak berteriak-teriak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berteriak bahwa kau adalah pemerkosa?" ancam Rin.

"Hey, ayolah. Kau baru berumur 13 tahun dan aku baru 14 tahun. Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu. Kita masih terlalu kecil, bodoh. Kalau begini mah, bukannya kau yang melindungiku. Ini malah aku yang melindungimu. Ah, aku malas." kata Len sambil berlalu.

Rin menyusul Len lalu memegang tangan Len, "Aku minta maaf, Len."

"Baiklah. Akan ku maafkan, lain kali jangan diulangi yah?" Len tersenyum sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Rin.

Rin dan Len akhirnya berkeliling untuk membeli baju. Len mencarikan baju-baju untuk Rin dan Rin diam-diam membelikan sesuatu untuk Len. Suatu hadiah yang istimewa. Untuk kakaknya tercinta—Len Kagamine—

Saat mereka bertemu lagi ditengah pusah perbelanjaan, Len menyerahkan 6 buah baju yang ia belikan untuk Rin.

"Ini baju-bajumu." kata Len sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastic besar.

"Terima kasih, Len. Aku juga membelikan sesuatu untukmu.." ucap Rin malu-malu sambil membuka tasnya.

"Ini ada sebuah plakat untukmu. Aku mengukirnya sendiri." Rin menyerahkan plakat dari kayu jati yang diukir bertuliskan _quotes _dari orang terkenal.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Len nampak terkejut namun senang. "Terima kasih, Rin. Aku bangga padamu, adikku." kata Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin lembut.

"Bisa, jadi tadi ada acara mengukir gratis. Dan aku pikir, aku bisa membalas jasamu karena kau sudah memperbolehkan aku tinggal, Len. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Rin tersenyum senang. "Ayo kita pulang."

Akhirnya Len menggandeng tangan Rin dan Rin menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Len lalu mereka berjalan pulang sambil melihat langit yang berwarna keorenan karena matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.


End file.
